


Зыбучий песок

by Metcar



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar





	Зыбучий песок

Клубы дорожной пыли от колес едущих впереди машин поднимаются перед лобовым стеклом и песчинками просачиваются через приоткрытое окно. На зубах уже скрипит, и Нейт недовольно морщится, но не спешит поднимать стекло, потому что так точно можно будет задохнуться. Нейт думает, что это почти как в Ираке, только марки автомобилей другие, и кондиционера там не было, хотя он сейчас и не особо спасает.  
Нейт вздыхает глубоко, потому что воздуха вдруг катастрофически не хватает, и закашливается – пыль добирается чуть ли не до самых его легких. Он резко тормозит, не заботясь о том, что о нем подумают люди, двигающиеся в пробке за его машиной, и сворачивает на обочину, где гребаной пыли становится еще больше. Нейт слышит, как ему сигналят с дороги и даже, кажется, орут что-то через открытые окна, но он не в настроении обращать на это внимание. Он открывает дверь, ставит ноги на землю и порцию за порцией сплевывает между ними скопившуюся во рту слюну вперемешку с надоедливыми скрипучими песчинками. Он задевает икрами порог своей машины и чувствует даже через джинсы нестерпимый металлический жар. Нейт думает о вскипевшем чайнике или о нагревшемся утюге, хотя ему больше всего хочется думать о холодильнике с прохладной колой, но что-то никак не получается, и вдруг нестерпимо хочется набить кому-нибудь морду. Нейт замечает краем глаза, как за ним останавливается черный байк, и поднимает голову. Брэд подходит и молча протягивает ему бутылку с водой.  
\- В пизду, - говорит Нейт, делает пару глотков, а потом выливает почти все содержимое себе на руку и долго трет ею покрытое потом лицо, - спасибо, что заехал за мной.  
Брэд стоит, прислонившись спиной к машине, и буравит взглядом бесконечную пробку. Нейт удивляется, как он еще не поджарился, как блин на раскаленной сковородке.  
\- Обожаю час-пик, - вдруг говорит он и улыбается Нейту так, будто и правда рад, что стоит тут уже несколько часов, хотя давно мог бы объехать всю эту гудящую, матерящуюся, пыльную вакханалию. Нейт правда очень благодарен, что Брэд приехал забрать его сегодня, вытащить из этого душного лабиринта офисов, лифтов и лестниц, гордо именуемого работой. Нейт ненавидит всю эту хуйню, но ведь жить-то как-то надо, поэтому приходится приспосабливаться. Но заебывает это неимоверно. Брэд вообще приезжает за ним каждую пятницу – что-то вроде маленького ритуала. Нейт не просил, и они ни о чем не договаривались. Просто Брэд будто знает, что именно под конец недели Нейт всегда очень близок к нервному срыву, что ни одна война не может доконать его так, как вот такая монотонная жизнь, и что рядом с Брэдом для Нейта весь ебаный мир становится пусть чуточку, но лучше. Брэд вообще много чего знает.  
В конце концов, до дома они добираются уже к сумеркам. Нейт даже не пытается найти ключи от квартиры – ему вообще не хочется совершать лишних движений. Брэд бросает на него взгляд, оценивая масштаб катастрофы, качает головой и лезет в задний карман, выуживая оттуда позвякивающую связку. Нейт разувается и, не включая свет, заходит в гостиную, чтобы безвольно свалиться на диван и уткнуться лицом в мягкую ворсяную обивку. Дома прохладно – Брэд не выключил кондиционер, когда уехал, и Нейт почти готов вскочить и расцеловать его за это. Но он слишком заебан этим днем – всеми этими днями – чтобы делать нечто подобное. Нейт лежит еще несколько минут, прислушиваясь к шороху на кухне, тихим шагам и приглушенному разговору – почти шепотом, так, что Нейт не может разобрать слов. Но понимает все, конечно. Брэд ведь всегда лучше знает, чего он хочет. Еще даже до того, как сам Нейт начнет понимать, что он вообще чего-то хочет, кроме как лежать на этом диване и депрессивно тлеть до конца своих дней. Разговор заканчивается так же незаметно, как начался, и по мерному постукиванию столовых приборов – ровно восемь в минуту, какая же точность – Нейт понимает, что ужин на подходе. Он закрывает глаза и, кажется, отрубается даже ненадолго, так и не поменяв своего положения.  
Нейт приходит в себя только тогда, когда на столик перед ним со стуком опускаются тарелки, и Брэд начинает шарить по дивану в поисках пульта, задевая Нейта широкими ладонями. Нейт вздыхает и садится, ощущая острую потребность тут же упасть обратно – голова идет кругом и потрескивает в висках, норовя разорваться снарядом. Брэд находит, наконец, пульт и садится рядом, одновременно щелкая кнопкой и кладя на столик таблетку. Нейт не находит уже даже слов, чтобы выразить свою благодарность, поэтому просто запивает разноцветную капсулу принесенной водой и принимается за свой ужин. Ему кусок не лезет в горло, но Нейт упрямо пропихивает в себя один моток спагетти за другим, просто потому что надо. Тем более, что-что, а спагетти у Брэда всегда получаются вкусно. «Съедобно», – поправил бы его Брэд. Потому что спагетти – единственное, что у Брэда получается действительно съедобно. Пару раз Брэд пытался сварить томатный суп – по крайней мере, то, что получалось, всегда походило на испорченный томатный суп ¬– но это неизбежно заканчивалось какой-то катастрофой: по кастрюле и плите были размазаны подтеки чего-то, смутно напоминавшего запекшуюся кровь, а в квартире стоял такой запах, что, не зная Нейт о кулинарных экспериментах Брэда, он обязательно вызвал бы службу спасения. После всего этого Брэд окончательно уверился, что он далеко не повар, и просто стал делать то, что умеет. Так что, на ужин у Нейта каждый рабочий день были спагетти. Но он не очень-то возражал.  
Нейт доедает свою порцию даже быстрее Брэда и потом долго смотрит, как тот сосредоточенно жует – наверняка, тридцать раз, по всем правилам, – пялится в телевизор, смешно втягивает щеки, всасывая губами особо длинную макаронину, и слизывает кончиком языка соус в уголках губ. Нейту кажется, что он мог бы смотреть на Брэда вечно.  
А потом его вдруг накрывает. То самое, что должно было случиться. То самое, что Брэд давно понял, что сегодня случится. Нейт никогда бы даже не подумал, что с ним может быть такое. Что он будет чувствовать себя так. На Нейта наступает что-то совершенно темное, черное, злое. Нейт боится этого, но не знает, что нужно делать. Он думает, что это всего лишь усталость, и валит все на нее. Но ведь другие люди тоже устают, поэтому эта теория в конечном итоге обречена на провал, как бы Нейт за нее не цеплялся. Нейт просто думает, что устает не так. Его усталость агрессивная, мутная, как вода в болоте, даже бешеная немного. Брэд называет это «гон», Нейт не называет это никак. Хотя ему все-таки немножко обидно – он ведь не животное. Но Брэд знает, как бороться с этим, так что все обиды – это не их история.  
Брэд отставляет свою тарелку, откидывается на спинку дивана, сыто поглаживая живот. И поворачивается к Нейту. Нейт буквально ощущает, как расширяются его зрачки, когда он ловит на себе взгляд Брэда. Он хочет сказать: «Спасибо за ужин», но говорит почему-то: «Брэд, я…». Брэд останавливает его, кладя ладонь ему на затылок и прижимая виском к своему плечу. А потом целует в макушку. Как-то слишком заботливо, успокаивающе, как родители целуют испуганных детей. Брэд почти никогда себе не позволяет подобных жестов. Нейт закусывает губу и молчит.  
\- Рэй уже едет, - бесцветно сообщает Брэд и переключает каналы, пока Нейт невидяще смотрит в мигающие перед ним на экране картинки.  
Брэда не нужно ни о чем просить.  
***

У Нейта все темнеет перед глазами, словно резко наступает ночь, хотя в спальне полная иллюминация, когда Рэй ведет прохладной ладонью по его – обнаженной уже – груди. Может быть, потому, что он смотрит Рэю прямо в глаза, а там всегда – сплошная черная дыра, и Нейта в нее засасывает по всем законам физики. Нейт никогда не задумывался, почему, собственно, Рэй. Тут все ясно, как день. Рэю можно доверять, потому что Брэд доверяет. Он один из очень узкого круга людей, которым Брэд вообще доверяет, но единственный из этого же самого круга, который не задает лишних вопросов, а просто оказывается рядом тогда, когда нужен. Нейт видел их вместе еще до того, как сам пришел в жизнь Брэда: видел, что было между ними, как они идеально совпадали, работали вместе – слаженно, как заводские, оригинальные детали одного механизма. Нейт всегда немного завидовал этому. До тех пор, пока и они с Брэдом не начали понимать друг друга без слов. Это, наверное, всегда была заслуга Брэда – слишком хорошо он разбирался в людях.  
Сердце Нейта, кажется, пропускает пару ударов, когда Рэй касается губами его ключицы и прихватывает кожу зубами, как будто хочет вернуть с небес на землю. Нейт вздрагивает, пытаясь стряхнуть напавшее на него оцепенение. Каждый раз поначалу для него это все непривычно, и ново, и странно. Он смотрит на Брэда, сидящего в кресле у окна, и видит в его взгляде разрешение. Или приказ. Уже не разобрать. И Нейт отпускает себя. Он прижимается к Рэю бедрами, и тот понимающе улыбается, смотрит на него, прикусив губу. В темных глазах такое же темное желание, как – Нейт уверен – в его собственных.  
\- Давай, поцелуй меня. Я же знаю, что ты хочешь, - говорит Рэй шепотом. Его губы буквально в сантиметре от губ Нейта, так близко, что он чувствует горячее дыхание. И Нейт целует, потому что – правда – хочет. Целует мокро и медленно, трахает языком податливый рот, вылизывает буквально, тщательно исследует, проходится самым кончиком по небу – и это, наверное, щекотно, потому что Рэй чуть морщится, но не отстраняется. Наоборот, прижимается ближе. Нейт чувствует тепло его тела, почти полностью обнаженного. А еще он чувствует, что Брэд смотрит. Как Брэд смотрит. Ощущает его присутствие, его взгляд каждой клеткой. И его ведет. Конкретно так ведет, в самый эпицентр этой голодной темноты внутри него. Он сжимает пальцами волосы Рэя, задумываясь на секунду, чего он хочет больше – сделать поцелуй еще глубже или открыть себе пространство для новых маневров. Решив, наконец, что поцелуи подождут, он немного отстраняет Рэя от себя и впивается губами в шею. Нейт знает, что если слегка прикусить Рэя за ухом, у него собьется дыхание, а если сжать зубы сильнее – Рэй застонет и обязательно притрется к нему бедрами. Но Нейт не делает этого, только ведет языком вдоль бьющейся жилки, до самого подбородка, и прикусывает нижнюю губу, чуть оттягивая. Чтобы там Рэй не говорил, но ему нравятся все эти долгие прелюдии и подразнивания, потому что он тоже знает, как Брэд смотрит.  
Рэй сжимает ладонями его ягодицы, по какой-то нелепой случайности все еще обтянутые тканью боксеров, и очень нагло лезет между ними пальцами. Нейт на мгновение напрягается, но слышит неровный выдох откуда-то сбоку – и расслабляется снова.  
\- Давай, принцесса, идем в кроватку, - усмехается Рэй и чуть подталкивает его в грудь. Нейт послушно опускается на кровать. Он вообще очень благодарен в такие моменты, что ему говорят, что делать, потому что сам Нейт превращается в какое-то безмозглое желе, неспособное даже адекватно мыслить, не то, что совершать какие-либо обдуманные действия. Рэй подходит к нему, но не спешит садиться рядом. Его стояк у Нейта прямо на уровне глаз, и слабо соображающий Нейт все-таки с трудом, но понимает, что нужно делать. Он ведет языком по всей длине, прямо через трусы, которые и так уже украшены небольшим мокрым пятнышком выступившей смазки. Нейт тянет вниз не нужную больше тряпку, доводит до колен и немного мешкает. Рэй сам торопливо освобождается от этой обузы и зарывается пальцами в его волосы, настойчиво подтягивая ближе к себе и буквально тычась Нейту в нос напряженным членом. Вот здесь уже Нейт очень хорошо знает, что и как нужно делать. И делает. Заглатывает головку, ласкает ее языком, дразнит самым кончиком маленькую щелку, словно пытается проникнуть в нее, и слышит сверху одобрительный вздох. Нейт поднимает на Рэя глаза и ловит его расфокусированный взгляд.  
\- О, нет, - выдыхает Рэй, - не смотри на меня так, иначе я испачкаю сейчас твое милое личико, - и слегка нажимает Нейту на затылок, заставляя зажмуриться и взять глубже.  
\- Рэй, - говорит Брэд предостерегающе. Его голос хриплый и какой-то надсадный. У Нейта по телу бегут мурашки, когда он слышит его. Их. Одного после другого – сразу. И тугой горячий комок возбуждения внизу живота бешено пульсирует, делая стояк просто каменным.  
\- Разденься, - снова говорит Брэд. Это – уже ему, и Нейт, оторвавшись от своего занятия, поспешно стягивает боксеры. Потому что этому тону Брэда невозможно противиться, в принципе.  
Нейт снова заглатывает член Рэя и решает заканчивать с играми. Берет сразу и на всю длину, насколько вообще может. Он начинает сосать быстро и энергично, помогает себе руками – обхватывает пальцами одной у основания, держа под нужным углом, второй – чуть оттягивает и перекатывает мошонку. Рэй стонет уже почти в голос. Но все они знают, что это далеко не все, на что Нейт способен. Рэй как-то назвал его королем минетов, и Нейт почти обиделся, но вовремя вспомнил, что на правду не обижаются. Наверное, поэтому сейчас Рэй вдруг останавливает его, придерживая пальцами за подбородок, и говорит, глядя прямо в глаза:  
\- Я уверен, ты можешь лучше.  
Со стороны Брэда доносится тихое «Бля» и звук расстегиваемых джинсов. «Наконец-то», - отстраненно думает Нейт. Рэй смотрит на Брэда, довольно усмехается и кивает. Нейт не знает, о чем они там переглядываются, но Рэй переводит на него взгляд и подмигивает.  
\- На четвереньки. Щечки втяни и не двигайся.  
И Рэй начинает двигаться сам. Ебет его рот, быстро и не сбиваясь с темпа. Головка тычется в самое горло, раздражая нежные стенки, и дальше, дальше, чем Нейт мог бы взять сам. Нейт давит рвотный рефлекс и послушно расслабляет глотку, пропуская еще глубже. Он зажмуривается, сильно втягивает щеки, создавая, наверное, абсолютный вакуум. Губы немеют и, он чувствует, как по подбородку уже течет слюна. Рэй хрипло стонет и держит его волосы, не позволяя отстраниться. Да Нейт и не будет пытаться. Его так кроет, что спина словно сама выгибается, задница просяще приподнимается, а рука тянется к болезненному уже стояку. Нейту мало. Просто катастрофически мало, мало, мало.  
\- Руки, - хрипло приказывает Брэд, и Нейт послушно возвращает ладонь на кровать, хоть и жалобно, протестующе хнычет.  
\- Ты только посмотри, а, - усмехается Рэй откуда-то сверху, замедляясь и выскальзывая из его рта с пошлым, громким хлюпом. Нейт облизывает распухшие от трения губы, понимая, что почти совсем их не чувствует, бездумно моргает, переводя взгляд с Брэда на Рэя, и так и остается стоять на четвереньках. Но Рэй тянет его вверх за подбородок, и Нейт поднимается на колени. Рэй целует его, аккуратно, почти нежно, одними губами, но Нейт все равно практически ничего не ощущает.  
\- Красота, - Рэй улыбается, и Нейт скорее знает, чем чувствует, что он скользит большим пальцем по нижней губе, - я тоже хочу тебя вылизать, - шепчет Рэй и обходит кровать с другой стороны. Он нажимает Нейту на поясницу, снова заставляя опуститься на локти, и вдруг сразу широко проходится языком по его промежности и выше – почти до самого копчика. Нейту стреляет куда-то в позвоночник, он выгибает спину и заходится в стоне, когда Рэй начинает лизать его дырку. Мокро, причмокивая, будто ест самое вкусное в мире мороженое. Раздвигает пальцами ягодицы и толкается внутрь самым кончиком. Это невыносимо, Нейту кажется, что он сейчас сдохнет, если не прикоснется к себе. Он поворачивается к Брэду, и забывает на мгновение, как дышать. Брэд смотрит на них, его глаза открыты широко, словно он боится что-то пропустить, грудь тяжело вздымается, будто воздуха постоянно недостаточно, и он дрочит себе, медленно, размеренно, не сжимая член в кулаке, только слегка обхватывая его пальцами. Нейт видит, как багровая налитая головка то появляется, то исчезает в его ладони, и с трудом сглатывает вязкую слюну, мгновенно скопившуюся во рту. Но Брэд не напряжен, его поза расслаблена, и весь он буквально излучает абсолютную уверенность в том, что только он – и никто другой – здесь хозяин положения. Как же он блядски прав.  
Рэй тем временем сильно всасывает кожу вокруг входа, словно пытается наружу его вывернуть. И Нейт уже весь дрожит. Раньше, в гребаной иракской пустыне, для потрясающего оргазма ему хватило бы сухой дрочки с одной мыслью, что он может лежать – перед ними обоими – раскрытый, готовый, буквально умоляющий, чтобы его взяли. А теперь это все – наяву, и каждый долбанный раз у Нейта просто едет крыша от того, что это все происходит с ним.  
Вдоволь нализавшись, Персон отодвигается и, кажется, рассматривает плоды своего труда.  
\- Ты вкусный, - говорит он, и Нейт снова слышит усмешку в его голосе. А потом Рэй встает с кровати, похлопав Нейта по оттопыренной ягодице. Брэд протягивает ему что-то. Что точно – Нейту не видно, но он и так знает. Смазка и презерватив – стандартный, блять, набор Рэя Персона, заходящего к ним на огонек. Рэй возвращается обратно, и на несколько секунд наступает почти полная тишина – слышно только прерывистое дыхание Нейта. А потом в него толкается скользкий и прохладный палец. Нейт закусывает губу, сдерживая стон. Вообще, он подготовился ко всему еще заранее, пока они ждали Рэя, но стонать все равно хочется уже сейчас. Нейт понимает, что рано, поэтому держится из последних сил.  
Рэй присвистывает, обнаруживая, как свободно входит палец, и тут же добавляет сразу два. Нейт всхлипывает в ответ и подмахивает бедрами навстречу проникновению. Он сжимает в себе пальцы Рэя, но тот упорно раздвигает их в разные стороны, нажимая на горячие стенки, преодолевая сопротивление. Рэй наклоняется вдруг над ним, прижимаясь грудью к выгнутой спине, и продолжает трахать пальцами.  
\- Смотри, - шепчет Рэй, - смотри на него.  
И Нейт смотрит. Смотрит, как Брэд облизывает пересохшие губы, лениво скользя ладонью по собственному члену, чуть прикрывает глаза от удовольствия и откидывает голову на спинку кресла, когда у Нейта вырывается особенно громкий стон от движения пальцев Рэя под нужным углом, как чуть дергается его кадык, когда он сглатывает, снова возвращаясь взглядом к разыгрывающемуся перед ним представлению театра двух актеров для единственного зрителя.  
\- Видишь? Ты – маленькая, голодная шлюшка. И ему это нравится. Ты просто, блять, представить себе не можешь, как ему это нравится, - шепот Рэя наполняет его, проникает в самые отдаленные уголки замутненного сейчас сознания. У Нейта закатываются глаза, и все тело буквально прошибает электрическим разрядом, когда Рэй в очередной раз проезжается кончиками пальцев по простате. Нейту до обидного мало этого мимолетного касания.  
Нейт смотрит на Брэда, все еще смотрит. И видит в его глазах ту же темноту, что диким пламенем полыхает в нем самом, пожирает его изнутри. Все внезапно становится на свои места, и Нейт очень отчетливо понимает, что у этой их общей темноты даже есть имя. Слишком знакомое, слишком навязчивое. Постоянно эхом звучащее в его голове.  
\- Трахни меня, - шепотом, почти беззвучно говорит Нейт, но Рэй качает головой.  
\- Громче. Наш Брэд, конечно, умеет читать по губам. Но он хочет тебя слышать.  
\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста… Выеби. Меня, - сквозь стоны выговаривает Нейт, и его голос на последнем слове срывается в какой-то жалкий скулеж. Он говорит это Рэю, но смотрит на Брэда. Так что, на самом деле, он и сам точно не знает, кому он это говорит. Но срабатывает с обоими.  
\- О, Колберт, ты, наконец, в игре, - говорит Рэй, когда Брэд поднимается с кресла, вышагивая из джинсов, и подходит к Нейту. Он гладит его по щеке, цепляет пальцами подбородок и приподнимает ему голову, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. И Нейт смотрит, и снова тянет тихое «Пожалуйста», одновременно с тем, как Рэй вытаскивает из него пальцы и скользит членом по растянутой дырке. Издевается. Нейт продолжает смотреть на Брэда и видит, что он кивает Рэю. Тогда Рэй входит. Натягивает на себя одним длинным движением, до самого конца, пока задница Нейта не соприкасается с его бедрами. Нейт зажмуривается, прерывая их с Брэдом визуальный контакт, и стонет – громко, чисто, как-то звеняще. Рэй не такой большой, как Брэд, поэтому Нейту, привыкшему к иным габаритам, почти не больно, только внизу живота все тянет, ноет напряженный член, и подрочить себе хочется уже нестерпимо. Нейт знает, что именно в этот момент Брэд отдает Рэю немой приказ, потому что сам Рэй вряд ли стал бы это делать, и на его стояк ложится влажная от пота ладонь Рэя, скользит пару раз от основания до головки и тут же исчезает.  
\- Открой глаза, - говорит Брэд на пятом, кажется, толчке Рэя. Нейт снова поднимает на него взгляд. Брэд все еще стоит перед ним, его член покачивается у лица Нейта. И Нейта в такие моменты не надо долго уговаривать. Он насаживается ртом сразу на всю длину и сильно сжимает губы. И все. Больше ему вообще ничего не нужно делать, они и сами неплохо справятся. Нейта распирает с обеих сторон, он безвольно покачивается между ними тряпичной куклой и только слабо постанывает. И это – то, что ему нужно больше всего. Его голова пустая, легкая, как набитый ватой пакет. Это все кажется пугающе правильным. И, наверное, здесь и сейчас и есть его место.  
Рэй чуть вздергивает его бедра, меняя угол, и теперь с каждым толчком бьет прямо в цель. Нейт захлебывается собственными стонами и чуть не пускает в ход зубы. Брэд шипит и тянет Нейта за волосы, заставляя выше поднять голову, и снова толкается глубоко, в самую глотку, и Нейт сглатывает, зная, что услышит в ответ едва различимый – и оттого такой ценный – стон Брэда. Позвоночник Нейта сгибается чуть ли не пополам, но ему плевать. На все вообще сейчас плевать.  
\- Ебать, Брэд, - хрипит Рэй, выходит почти полностью, оставляя внутри только головку, и проводит пальцем по покрасневшей коже вокруг растянутого входа, - вот это да. Вот это, нахуй, да, - а потом резко вгоняет обратно, так, что его яйца шлепаются о промежность Нейта, и снова – назад, на этот раз – до конца. Нейт протестующе стонет, когда это потрясающее чувство заполненности на половину покидает его, и почти хнычет, когда член Брэда так же предательски выскальзывает из его рта. Брэд, невольно засмотревшись, провожает глазами ниточку слюны, тянущуюся от головки к губам Нейта, и тихо спрашивает:  
\- Что?  
Нейт не знает, что там делает Рэй, но Брэд вдруг решает сменить дислокацию и ложится на кровать сзади него. Нейт оборачивается и смотрит на него вопросительно.  
\- Иди сюда, - говорит Брэд. И Нейт незамедлительно садится на его бедра. Член Брэда ложится между его ягодиц, и Нейт немного привстает на подрагивающих коленях, чтобы направить его в себя, туда, где ему и место. Нейт не видит Рэя по-прежнему, но чувствует, что он снова сзади. Нейт уже почти готов начать двигаться вниз, как слышит голос Персона за плечом:  
\- Погоди-погоди, ковбой, не гони, а то задницу об седло натрешь.  
Рэй тянется рукой куда-то вниз, между ними, задевает влажной от смазки ладонью ягодицу Нейта. Брэд вдруг прикрывает глаза и выдыхает рваное «Бля, Рэй», и Нейт понимает. По прикушенной губе Брэда, по тому, как напрягается тело под ним, как рука Рэя мимолетно, почти невесомо касается его промежности на каждом движении, по характерным звукам. А еще Нейт понимает, что это первый раз за все время сегодняшнего всеобщего безумия, когда они прикоснулись друг к другу, и какого труда, наверное, им стоило столько сдерживаться от этого.  
\- Давай теперь, - милостиво разрешает Рэй, отодвигаясь.  
\- Покомандовать решил? – Брэд улыбается, глядя при этом почему-то на Нейта. Но Нейту абсолютно похуй на их дележ территории и разделение труда, поэтому он просто двигается вниз всем телом, придерживая член Брэда пальцами, и Нейта снова разрывает миллионами маленьких фейерверков, когда он оказывается внутри – медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром. Брэд больше не позволяет ему двигаться самому, сжав его бедра. Брэд никогда не загоняет сразу до конца, потому что думает, что Нейту будет больно или хотя бы неприятно. Но Нейту не больно уже давно. По вполне очевидным причинам.  
Оказавшись полностью внутри, Брэд тяжело вздыхает, тянет Нейта к себе, и целует приоткрытые влажные губы. Так же жадно и глубоко, как в самом начале Нейт целовал Рэя.  
\- Как там горячо, - шепчет Брэд прямо в поцелуй, - ты меня не поджаришь?  
Нейт смотрит на него из-под прикрытых век и двигает немного бедрами вверх-вниз, трахая себя членом Брэда. Брэд не возражает, он и сам еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не сорваться, не разложить Нейта и тупо не выебать его без всего этого цирка. Но тут случается еще кое-что. Рэй прижимает к растянутому вокруг члена Брэда входу два скользких пальца и осторожно надавливает.  
\- У нас ведь сегодня полная программа? – спрашивает Рэй откуда-то из-за плеча Нейта. Нейт вздрагивает и чуть подается вперед, стараясь отодвинуться, но руки Брэда стискивают его бедра мертвой хваткой.  
\- Нет, - говорит Брэд, очень четко и вкрадчиво, и смотрит Нейту в глаза. И Нейт понимает, что на этот раз обращается он не к Рэю.  
\- Расслабься, - шепчет Рэй ему на ухо и прикусывает мочку острыми зубами, - все равно никуда не денешься.  
Нейт знает, что не денется, потому что пальцы Рэя – наглые, настойчивые, бесцеремонные – уже орудуют внутри него, рядом с членом Брэда, тянут в противоположную от него сторону, раскрывая еще сильнее, заполняя. Нейт хватает губами воздух, трется о живот Брэда, почти умоляет его – стонами, всхлипами. Брэд сжимает, наконец, ладонью его член, и у Нейта уже больше нет сил издавать звуки. Он утыкается в плечо Брэду и покорно ждет. Пальцы Рэя выскальзывают из него уже довольно легко, и Нейт замирает, тяжело дыша. Брэд чуть приподнимает его бедра, почти полностью выходя, и тоже больше не двигается. Нейт чувствует, как Рэй притирается вплотную с членом Брэда, обхватывает их обоих пальцами, прижимая как можно ближе, и скользит вперед и немного вверх. Мышцы поддаются неохотно, до последнего сопротивляются вторжению, но Рэй упрямее. Нейту хочется кричать, внизу позвоночника звенит напряжение, завязывается там тугим узлом, не давая вдохнуть, он кусает плечо Брэда, буквально взгрызается в него. Еще немного – и он, наверное, почувствует на языке вкус крови. Брэд чуть ли не рычит уже. А потом – все. Рэй – внутри. Брэд – внутри. Нейт разжимает зубы и снова стонет – протяжно, почти без перерыва и на одной ноте, потому что они вдруг еще и начинают двигаться абсолютно синхронно. Он чувствует, как его тянет во все стороны, как их члены трутся в нем друг о друга и об упругие стенки, обжимающие их со всех сторон, как вторая кожа. Он чувствует, как Рэй наклоняется, зажимая его между их телами. Он приподнимает голову, чтобы увидеть эту темноту во взгляде Брэда, увидеть отражение Рэя в радужке его глаз. Рэй тянется к Брэду и целует его – голодно взгрызается в его губы, ни на секунду не прекращая двигаться. И Брэд низко, утробно стонет Рэю в рот, незамедлительно отвечая на поцелуй, будто ждал этого сотни лет. И все это так дико, грязно, неправильно и так хорошо, безумно, охуенно хорошо, что Нейт дрожит всем телом, двигается навстречу их членам, и кончает Брэду в кулак, бешено сжимая их внутри себя. Они стонут в унисон, и Рэй, кажется, кончает тоже, впиваясь пальцами в бедра Нейта. Но Нейту уже все равно – у него в голове кто-то щелкает тумблером и вырубает все приборы, реагирующие на реальность. Рэй медленно выходит из него, шипя и матерясь, когда его чувствительный после разрядки член напоследок сжимают все еще слишком тесные для них двоих мышцы. Брэд выскальзывает следом – у него все еще стоит.  
\- Ну, ты прям скала, Колберт, - слышит Нейт восхищенный смешок Рэя, - ты хоть что-нибудь почувствовал?  
Но Брэд, кажется, находит более практичное применение рту Персона, чем пустая болтовня, потому что он очень быстро затыкается, и следующие несколько минут слышны только влажные причмокивания и рваные выдохи Брэда. Нейт не обращает на это действо никакого внимания, он лежит, уставившись взглядом в кружащийся почему-то потолок, и вообще не подает никаких признаков жизни. А потом чувствует, как Брэд касается его плеча, и тихо спрашивает:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Нейт молчит, потому что уверен, что ничего членораздельного сейчас выдать не сможет, у него и кивок-то выходит еле-еле.  
\- Бля, Брэд, он как обдолбался.  
\- Рэй, завали ебало.  
Нейт закрывает глаза и отключается.  
Он просыпается несколько раз за ночь, и каждый раз из гостиной доносятся новые звуки. Сначала – просто дикий хохот вперемешку с какой-то возней, потом – выстрелы и крики из телевизора, а в последний – старательно приглушаемые стоны и характерные поскрипывания несчастного дивана. Нейт зажмуривается, изо всех сил стараясь не представлять того, что там может происходить. Но у Нейта слишком богатое воображение, поэтому он буквально видит, как перекатываются напряженные мышцы на спине Брэда в мигающем свете плазмы, как одна ладонь Брэда сдавливает худое бедро, а вторая – зажимает Рэю рот, как Брэд втрахивает Рэя грудью в диван. А еще он слышит: «Блять, Колберт, твою мать, двигайся», «Боже, Брэд, еще», «Сильнее, Брэд» и еще много хриплых «Брэд, Брэд, Брэд». И: «Заткнись, Рэй, заткнись». И просто: «Рэ-эй…». У Нейта бешено колотится сердце, и все это – непрекращающиеся удары под дых. Но он сохраняет самообладание, до последнего выдерживая эту пытку. Потому что в этом нет ничьей вины, кроме его собственной. Этим всегда кончалось, кончается и будет кончаться. И Нейт знает это, как дважды два.  
***

\- Опять куришь в нашей квартире, уебок? – Брэд морщится недовольно, входя на кухню и вдыхая запах табака.  
\- Ну, извините, что загавнил вам ваше гнездышко, голубки, - скалится в ответ Рэй и тушит очередную сигарету – пятую за утро.  
Брэд качает головой и сканирует содержимое холодильника, словно мишень выбирает.  
\- Ну, хоть пепельницу нашел, - говорит он и достает молоко и пакет с каким-то подозрительным содержимым.  
\- Это что еще за хуйня? – Рэй смотрит на пакет как на самую интересную в мире вещь и даже привстает немного со стула, чтобы получше рассмотреть.  
\- Это – наш завтрак.  
\- Чувак, я не буду жрать какие-то отруби, я же не свинья! – возмущается Рэй, но тут же натыкается на взгляд Брэда, бровь которого скептически приподнята.  
\- Где мой истекающий жиром, сочный бутерброд, который ты мне вчера обещал? – продолжает нагнетать Рэй, и Брэд давится своими мюсли.  
\- Бля, Рэй.  
\- Все, все, затыкаюсь, - Рэй поднимает руки и делает самый невинный вид, на который только способен. Как раз вовремя, потому что на кухню заходит Нейт – сонный и потрепанный, с огромными синяками под глазами, но все-таки не такой замученный и дерганный, как вчера. Нейт, который не любит обсуждать происходящее. Даже намеками. Тем более – за столом. Тем более – в присутствии Рэя.  
\- Доброе утро, - бубнит он.  
\- Утро, - отвечает Брэд и поднимается, чтобы легко, почти невесомо коснуться губами губ Нейта.  
\- О-о, как это ми-ило, - слащаво тянет Рэй, - можно сфоткаю на память?  
\- Это, Рэй, называется «любовь», - говорит Брэд и ухмыляется уголком рта, поглядывая на него с другой стороны стола.  
Рэй отмахивается от него и разглядывает топчущегося у холодильника Нейта.  
\- Хреново выглядите, сэр, - по Рэю прямо видно, что он нарывается. У него горят глаза и кончики ушей. Брэд знает, что это значит, поэтому Рэя надо заткнуть как можно скорее.  
\- Зато ты прямо мисс Америка, - парирует Нейт.  
\- Ну, с определенными оговорками… - Рэй задумчиво пожевывает нижнюю губу.  
\- Вы, оба, хватит упражняться в остроумии рядом с моей тарелкой. Все полезные бактерии в моем завтраке уже сдохли от тоски, - говорит Брэд, поднимаясь и вытряхивая остатки еды в мусорку.  
\- Ладно, я, пожалуй, пойду. А то спать так хочется, - говорит Рэй, смотрит пару секунд Нейту прямо в глаза и выходит из кухни.  
«Вот ведь мелкий ублюдок», - усмехается про себя Брэд и плетется за ним.  
Рэй останавливается уже у самых дверей и, обняв Брэда за шею, неожиданно сильно тянет к себе, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Брэд выше его на пару голов, поэтому ему приходится опереться рукой о дверной косяк над плечом Рэя и порядочно наклониться. Рэй пару секунд дышит ему в губы, а потом целует так, как всегда целовал раньше – не агрессивно и жадно, как целует сейчас, будто крадет что-то чужое, а податливо и мягко. Так, что у Брэда перед глазами мелькают звезды. Брэд кладет руку ему на поясницу и прижимает к себе, на секунду задумываясь, что прощальный поцелуй рискует превратиться во что-то совершенно точно более серьезное. Но Рэй отстраняется как раз в тот момент, когда Брэд чувствует, что начинает терять контроль над собой и ситуацией, слегка сжимает зубами нижнюю губу напоследок и поднимает на Брэда свои невозможно темные глаза. А Брэд, как всегда, не может различить в них зрачок. Руки Рэя соскальзывают с его шеи, и Брэд вдруг чувствует себя каким-то пустым.  
\- А это тогда как, блять, называется, а, Колберт? – шепчет Рэй.  
\- Выбор, Рэй. Выбор, - Брэд качает головой, утыкаясь лбом в висок Рэя, - я позвоню, - тихо добавляет он.  
\- Хорошо, - Рэй улыбается, - а послушная собачонка Рэй-Рэй будет покорно ждать, виляя хвостиком.  
Брэд открывает рот, но его «Рэй» отлетает уже от закрывающейся двери. А еще он затылком чувствует на себе взгляд Нейта, и какая-то муть подступает к его горлу.  
Брэду всегда тяжело отпускать свою темноту.


End file.
